english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hamilton Camp
Hamilton Camp (October 30, 1934 – October 2, 2005) was an English-American actor, singer, songwriter and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1983) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Servant (ep11), Swindler#1 (ep11) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1992) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Principal (ep63) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1989-1991) - King Jean-Claude *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Ayam Aghoul, Queen Deluca's Brother#1 (ep86) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Merlin *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Life with Louie (1996) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989-1990) - Mr. Gruber *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994-1996) - Benjamin Franklin (ep17), Professor Chromedome *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Dr. Rashad (ep8) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Scottish Flea (ep12) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tarzan II (2005) - Additional Voices *The Blinkins: The Bear and the Blizzard (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Go West, Young Man! (1995) - Additional Voices *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Chihuahua *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Magellenic 2 *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Dracula *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Phantom Father *The Flintstone Kids: "Just Say No" (1988) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2005) - Solly Mendelson (ep555), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Merlin 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Pig *Gordy (1995) - Father Pig, Richard the Rooster Video Games 'Video Games' *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Unit Response Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Father Torque, Malcolm Corley, Mavis' Guard *Halo 2 (2004) - Prophet of Mercy *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Lorre Petrovich, Punny Bones, The Chief *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Rune Haako, TIE Bomber Pilot *Warriors of Might and Magic (2000) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2005. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors